Many electronic systems permit various components to communicate via a shared bus. For example, JTAG-enabled (“Joint Test Action Group,” IEEE standard number 1149.1) devices in a system can be configured to communicate in a “star” configuration in which the various devices share the standard JTAG signals: test data input (TDI), test data output (TDO), etc. Some systems (e.g., JTAG-enabled systems) operate in accordance with a system-wide state diagram whereby all constituent devices follow a common state diagram in concert. Moreover, the interpretation of the various bits on the common bus is a function of the particular state of the system. If a device is unaware of the state of the system, that device may not, and likely will not, be able to correctly interpret the bits on the signal lines.
JTAG systems, particularly star configurations, traditionally have not permitted the hot disconnecting and hot connecting of devices while a scan chain is being performed. However, many devices have various power states and can be powered on and off while the rest of the system is operating. Such power state manipulation of individual devices conserves power, but is not readily accommodated by the JTAG standard. If a device were to power up in a JTAG-enabled system that is otherwise already operational, the newly powered device would not know the current state of the system and thus not be able to participate in the communications and testing activity.